In a conventional elevator control apparatus, stop floors are divided into a plurality of destination zones, each including a plurality of continuous floors. In response to destination information from an information input apparatus provided to a landing, a car to be allocated is determined for each destination zone. In addition, any of the number of destination zones, the contents of allocation of the stop floors to each of the destination zones, and the contents of allocation of the car to each of the destination zones is changed based on the destination information (for example, see JP 2003-341946 A).